


Trust Exercises

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, D/s, Deepthroat, I can't believe I'm about to do this, I feel like I should apologize, Kink, M/M, belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're going to try something different this time, and Ed is ready for the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Exercises

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuse for this. My old notes say I was inspired by a gif, and frankly, this doesn't surprise me. Assumes Ed is of age but an alt!end if he still has the automail arm. I just really like his automail.. Heed the tags well, I wasn't kidding. :) Hope you enjoy!

“Trust me.”

Ed knows what that means. It sounds like a command coming out of Roy’s mouth, and fuck does he love that tone. But it’s also his cue that something is going to happen that the man hasn’t tried before. The list is pretty short by now, but moments like these happen, and it gets Ed’s blood racing, his skin hot, just as well as any sort of foreplay. Half of the arousal has already come from being pushed down to his knees, having the blindfold tied over his eyes. It leaves his other senses sharper, and all of it focused on the Roy so very close to him. He understands his place at the moment, and he doesn’t need to be asked to put his hands behind his back. He clasps his left wrist with the right, something reassuring about the steel holding him in place.

Movement. Roy’s standing in front of him now. Ed’s nostrils flare with the scent of his cologne, the lingering undertone of arousal, that musk that is his lover’s. He straightens his posture that much more, cock twitching in anticipation. The familiar sound of Roy’s hands working the buckle of his belt is as enticing as being able to see it, perhaps more so because he can’t. The hiss of leather through the belt loops has his mouth watering, his breath quickening. He’s surprised when he feels the strap come around to the back of his head, and his chest gets tight. He can imagine the ends of it wrapped around Roy’s hands. Ed tips his head back, and his lips begin to part just as Roy growls a husky, “Open.”

The belt holds him in place as Roy pushes into his mouth, and Ed feels the automail dig into his wrist. His whine of pleasure is a vibration around flesh, and he tries to relax his throat even while the rest of him is strung taut, eager. He knows how Roy likes it now, and his tongue goes to work, suckling as if he hasn’t been fed Roy’s desire in days. He swallows it without shame, letting Roy’s grip keep him in place. The general is relentless, apparently in need of the release today, and Ed’s more than willing to give it. Back and forth, his hips move, fucking Ed’s mouth while the belt holds strong. Ed loves it best when Roy is deep enough to steal his breath. Sometimes it lasts a second, sometimes he stays there until Ed’s body jerks and his throat convulses, then he’s pulling back and going in again. The blond slips faster and faster into that dark space where all the voices in his head go quiet, where he stops thinking about anything other than Roy’s pleasure, his power over Ed’s mind and body. No one else could make him want this; no one else would _dare_.

The first tears that sneak traitorously past the blindfold to trickle down his cheek set off something in Roy; Ed knows the change immediately. Any slack in the belt is eliminated, his thrusts less deliberate and more desperate. The younger alchemist can feel him getting close with the way he trembles while Ed has him to the root. He works harder, brow knotting in concentration, coaxing him with his tongue and the way he tips his head back just a little more. “Good boy” makes him lose it, and he whines before he’s cut off from breath for the last time. Roy lets out a shout as he comes, and Ed takes every last bit of it until his lover is satisfied. When Mustang’s cock slips from his lips, he coughs reflexively and drags in great pulls of air, but he’s also licking his lips and moaning softly at the raw feeling in the back of his throat.

The belt moves, sliding down the back of his head, and Roy winds it around his throat, provoking a sharp gasp as it’s tightened like a collar. The man gets down on one knee, pressing a forceful kiss to Ed’s quivering lips. “Are you ready for more?” he asks in a low, sated hum.

Ed isn’t thinking, doesn’t need to for this.

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
